Bittersweet Memories
by The Tears Don't Fall
Summary: Cameron is a good girl. She now has to tutor party boy. Will their relationship grow to something more. Let the roller coaster ride began. (Warning :contains sexual content, bad language, all that stuff in future chapters) REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Cameron Wade was one of the few students siting in the classroom. Since she always got to school early, she usually just had to sit there and wait for the bell to ring so everyone else can come in. Cameron liked to come to school early. It was pretty much the only time there it was quiet and peaceful before those jackasses come in. Plus, she was able to read more of her book. Cameron was a straight A student. She never went to parties or smoke, drink, or do drugs. However, she sometimes didn't like being a good girl. There was times when she wanted to do something reckless. She knew the consequences of doing bad things, but sometimes craved to do it. Everytime she would crave to do somithing stupid, she would just read a book.

The five minute bell finaly rung and more students came in the class room. The loud noise caused Cameron to lose her concentration. She sighed and put up her book. She then pulls out a binder and a pen, prepared for class.

Someone tapped Cameron on her shoulder. She turned around to see it was Jaxson. He has been hitting on her since the beggining of school and it was starting to get on her nerves. They go through this everyday, he would ask her for something then try to sweet talk her. She would always turn him down because she knew he was a dog. He just wanted to get in her pants and then brag about it to his friends. Besides, he wasn't very atractive to her. She wasn't the blonde type, and his har was mess. He had bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep and probably doing illegal stuff. His pupils was brown, but around them were red. Yeah, he was totally not her type.

"Can I borrow a sheet of paper, baby?" Jaxson said with a grin in his face.

Cameron roled her eyes and gave him a sheet.

"Don't call me 'baby'." she spat at him.

"Don't be like that, I know you want me." He said cockily

Cameron almost slapped him before Parker walked up.

"Leave her alone Jaxson, can't you see that noboby likes scum bags like you." Parker said

"Fine."Jaxson said before getting up. "And I'm sure nobody likes fagets like you" Jaxson continued and walked to his desk.

"Don't listen to him, Parker. He's just a jerk." Cameron said to Parker while he sat next to Cameron.

Parker was bisexual and curently liked men. He often got bullied by Jaxson and his friends. Parker never was really bothered by it though, he just seem to shrug it off. He was her best friend, and his sexuality didn't change how she felt about him. He was a kind hearted guy that wouldn't hurt a fly. They were friends since middle school and he never changed. When he first told her that he was bi, she was a little shocked, but got over it.

Parker just shrugged.

"So did you hear about the party Thursday?"He said with a smile

"No." Cameron said while rolling her eyes. " And if I did, I'm not going anyway."

"Oh come on, your always in the house. Why don't have a little fun every once and a while?" Parker said

" I'm sorry Parker, but i'm just not a party girl, end of discusion."She said and turned back forward when the late bell rung.

A couple of more students rushed in so they wouldn't have to get an admit. Mr. Harper then follows and shuts his door.

"Okay class, quiet down." he said, but everyone was still talking.

"AYE, shut the hell up!"he yell which cause everyone to be quiet and Cameron and Parker snicker.

"Now, your classwork for today will be on the documentary we finished yesterday. Answer the five questions on the board and write a two page essay on how the documentary can be related to your life." He said and everyone groaned loudly.

"Oh, yall want more?"He said

Everyone quickly said 'no'.

While was walking to his desk, a very tall, red headed boy walked in. That red head was no other than, Mark Calaway. He was one of the popular guys, but he was diffrent. Mark didn't go around picking on people like his buddies. He stayed to himself and never really talked to anyone. He wasn't quiet but he didn't talk much. When he did, it usualy made the class laugh because he usualy says something stupid. He was dressed in tight fiting jeans and a black shirt and a black leather jacket. His red hair was cut and nicely combed. He had light sprinkled of freckles on his neck and nose that was barely visable. To top it all off, he had intense, emerald green eyes. Yes, he his very handsome, Cameron almost liked him. However, he isn't her type either. He was a party boy. He is always drink and getting high, wheather its smoking or snorting. Total not her type. The only reason he isn't kick out of school was because he was the star center on the varsity basketball team. It's because of him that they are 18-0 and is going to state.

"Nice to see you finally made it to class, do you have an admit?" He asked Mark

"They told me to go head to class." Mark said in a low voice. He was obviously high.

Athough didn't buy that excuse, he still told Mark to take a seat.

"Ask someboby to tell you what yall doing." He told him

Mark nodded and took a seat behind the guy thats on the other of Cameron

"What we doin'?"Mark asked the boy.

"I don't know, i wasn't listening" the boy said

Mark cursed to himself and looked around. His eyes landed on the girl that was sitting next to the boy.

"Get her"Mark said pointing to Cameron

"Cameron" the boy said to her

"Yeah" she said while still writing

"Mark wants you" the boy said

Cameron turns around to see Mark looking right at her. This was the first time Cameron noticed how pretty his eyes are, she almost forgot why she was looking at him.

"Yeah?"Cameron said

"What are we doing?"Mark asked

"Answer the questions on the board from the documentary we watched yesterday and write a two page essay on how it relates to your life." she answered

"This is too much work" he huffed out "Thank you" he finished

"Your welcome" she said before turning back around and finishing her work.

Cameron was finished with her work about twenty five minutes later. she then got up to turn her work in.

"Damn, you done?" Parker asked seeing her get up.

Cameron nodded with a smile while walking to Mr. Harper desk. She hands her papers to him.

"Thank you. Cameron since your done, you mind helping me grade some papers?" He asked

"Sure."she said

He then hands her a stack of paper and the answer key. Cameron walks back to her seat and starts to grade the papers.

Finaly, the bell rung and everyone got up to turn their papers in and go to there next class.

"You got a eighty three on the test last week." Cameron told Parker when he got up

"Oh thank God, I thought I failed."He said looking relieved.

Cameron giggled at Parker.

"Come on."Parker said

"I'm not done grading the papers yet, but go head"she responded

"Okay."Parker said and gave his paper to and walked out the classroom.

Mark got up to give his paper to , who wasn't happy to see that he only had one paper.

"Really?"he said "Mark, this is unacceptable."

"I didn't really understand what the movie was about." Mark defended

"Mark, you are a smart kid. You can't be slacking off now, this is your last year. Don't let those other guys mess up your school work. You are far too smart for this." he said while holding up Marks paper.

It's good to see that a teacher isn't kissing Mark's ass. Mr. Harper is a real teacher who will do what he can to help you, but he don't take no shit.

Cameron then gets up to give him the graded papers.

"Can you write me an admit."she asked

"Of course."He said while writing her admit and handing it to her.

"Do you mind tutoring Mark?" He asked all of the sudden

"What" both Mark and Cameron said at the same time.

"Yeah, Mark needs help and your the best person that can tutor him."he said

"What if I don't want to?"she asked

"Well you don't have to, but if you do, i'll make sure you go to any college you want and give you extra points."he said

"What about me?"Mark asked

"I won't fail you."he said flatly

"Fine, I guess I can do this." she said after thinking hard on it.

"Good. Twice a week, you two can work out the schedule." said

Mark turned to look at Cameron, he never really looked at her. She had long chestnut hair that was in a messy bun. She had the cutest dimples and big brown eyes that could melt ice. Although he usually go for blondes, he had to admit that she was beautiful.

"I'm busy except thursday, we will just have to do once a week for now."Mark said

"Thats cool, give me your address and phone number so I can contact you."she said

Mark did and she gave him her number.

"Okay, I get off of practice at six, so come at seven." he said

Cameron nodded and grabbed her stuff and went to her next class.


	2. Chapter 2

Cameron and Parker was walking home from school, but stopped at Parker uncle's resturant. It wasn't big, but alot of students from school often ate there. For Cameron and Parker, it was there usual spot. They always went there after school. They were doing some homework that they wanted to get out of the way.

"Please come to the party with me. You need to get out more, it would be fun." Parker said

"Parker, there is nothing fun about a bunch of drunk, touchy feely people and loud music all in one place." she said

"Plus, I have plans for thursday night." she continued

"Plans?" he said. He stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eyes. Never once have she said she had 'plans' for anything.

"Yeah, asked me if I can tutor Mark, and I said yes." she said plainly

"What?"Parker said. Oh yeah, Cameron forgot Parker had a little crush on Mark. She guess he sorta like the bad boy type.

"When did you plan on telling me this?" he said somewhat upset

"Sorry, I didn't think about it." she said

"Can you do me a favor?" he said

Cameron already knew where this was going.

"Parker, I'm not gonna try to hook you two up."she said

"You don't have to hook me up with him, just try to learn some stuff about him. Like his favorite color, what's his favorite movie, what's his sexuality." he said with a smile

"Parker, I'm not doing that." she said with a chuckle

"Okay, but at least find out a little, see if we have anything in common." he said

Cameron nodded when Parker's uncle, Ted, walked to our table. Ted was also a nice guy like Parker. He was a heavy set guy, with short gray hair and a beard with blue eyes. Ted was the only one of Parker's family members that knew Parker was bi. Parker's family is very religious, he didn't know how they would react to it so he just told Cameron and Ted. However, everyone at school knew somehow.

"Hey guys. Yall doing a little homework?" Ted asked

"Yeah, uncle Ted." Parker aswered

" Hey, Cameron. I wanted to ask you, since one of my employees are unable to work now, I wanted to see if you would mind filling in?" Ted asked

Cameron was shocked. He was looking for a part time job and it looks like one just fell out the sky.

"Sure, Ted. I was actually looking for a job,Thanks." she said cheerfully

"No problem. You can start tomorrow after school." Ted said and walked off.

"You've been having good luck all day." Parker joked

Cameron smiled and went back to doing her homework. When they finished, they both said bye and went home. Cameron couldn't wait for tommorrow. She always wanted to make her own money, and what's a better place to do it than at Ted's.

Mark was waiting for his brother to pick him up from basketball practice.

"Sup, Mark. What cha doing." said Mark's good friend, Landon.

"Nothin, waiting on Mike. "Mark said

"The party's still going on, right?" Landon asked

"Damn right. You let everyone know right?" Mark said

"Of course. Be expecting about the whole school there." Landon said

Mark chuckled and got up when he seen Mike's truck pull up.

"Later,Lan." Mark said and walked to to the truck and got in.

" So, how was school?" Mike joked

Mark rolled his eyes.

"By the way, mom and dad decided that there not going out of town this week."Mike said

Mark's head quickly snapped to look and Mike. The look on Mark's face was priceless. Mike burst out laughing. He knew Mark planned on doing something while everyone was gone, he just wanted to see the look on his face when he said that they wheren't leaving.

"Mark, I'm just kidding. I just wanted to see to the look on your face."Mike said while still laughing.

Mark sighed in relief.

"Your an asshole."Mark said "How do you know that I was having a party?"

"I didn't know you were having a party, but I knew you were planning somthing. Plus, I did the same thing when I was your age." Mike said.

"When did you have a party?" Mark asked

"Remember when yall went to Florida and mom and dad left me home because i got a F on my report card?" Mike said

"Oh yeah. I was wondering why there was so much trash under my bed." Mark said

"I didn't have enough time to clean up."Mike said

They made it home and went in to get ready for dinner. Mark had convinced Mike not to tell their parents about his plans for this week. He was able to get Mike to promise, but it took a large amount of his allowance.


	3. Chapter 3

It was thursday afternoon. Cameron just got off of work. She loved working for Ted and was getting the hang of everything. Ted had Cameron waiting tables. Cameron was happy that she didn't get a bad job like cleaning the bathrooms or washing the dishes. They worked out a schedule that would work for her, since she was still in school and needed her study hours. She almost forgot that she had to tutor Mark twice a week. More stuff she had on her plate. She was on her way now to Mark's place. She got in her car and made her way to the address Mark gave her. She thought about calling him, but she thought he should've remembered that she was coming over today. It wasn't long before she reached the house.

"Is this the right house" she said to herself. It had a lot of cars outside of it and all the lights were on. She could hear the loud music coming from it, even in her car. She looked at the address written on the paper. Yep, this was it. When she saw a group of people walking into the house, it finally registered in her head what was going on. He was having a party.

Cameron got out of the car and made her way to the house. She let herself in and was meet by a group of people dancing and talking. She could hardly hear anything over the loud music. She made her way through the crowd, looking for Mark. She stopped when she heard someone call her name. She turned around to see a half-drunk Parker.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you wasn't coming." He slurred.

"I was suppose to tutor Mark today, remember?" she said

"Oh yeah." He said " He's in the basement"

She nodded and turn to walk away, but Parker put his hand on her arm.

"Try to get him drunk for me" He said with a smile and turned to start dancing again. Cameron smiled and shook her head. She made her way to the basement door and opened it. As soon as she opened it, smoke erupted from the room. She took a few deep breaths and walked in. At first, she couldn't see anything. As she made her was more into the room, she saw people in there smoking and drinking, as if the room wasn't filled with smoke. She spotted Mark sitting on the couch, smoking a blunt.

"Mark." she called out

He looked at her for a long time, trying to remember who she was. Cameron. Shit, he forgot she was suppose to be tutoring him today. He could see that she had a hard time breathing in here. Mark grabbed her hand and lead her out of the basement where she can breath better.

"I am so sorry, I forgot all about the tutoring thing." he explained

"It's alright, I guess." she said. Then she saw Parker walk up, this time completely drunk, with two cups of spiked punch. Oh lord.

"Time to party Cam." he said loudly and handed her a cup.

"No, Parker. You know I don't drink." she said and pushed the cup away.

"Come on Cameron. You already drove all the way here. At least have one cup." Mark said

"She won't do it, Mark. She never does anything fun like this. In fact, this is the first house party she has ever been to. She's not fun." Parker said.

Now that made Cameron a little mad.

"I am to fun." Cameron huffed out

"Then prove it, stay and have one cup." Parker said

Cameron took a minute to think about it before taking the cup from Parker and taking a big swollow.

"That's my girl." Parker said with a smile.

Mark then stood on a table and yelled to get everyones attention.

"Here's to Cameron for her first party and first time getting fucked up." he said holding his cup up.

Everyone erupted with a cheer and took a big gulp of their drink.

"How yer feeling?" Parker asked after seeing her finish her cup.

"Fine." she said before sitting the empty cup on the table. "Can I go now?"

"No." Parker said before handing her a shot. "Now it's time to have fun."

"You said one cup." Cameron protested.

"Yeah, that was one cup, now here's a shot." Parker said

"Get loose Cameron." Mark said

"Yeah, lets dance" Parker said pulling her to the middle of the room. He handed her the shot and started dancing. Cameron laughed and thought, 'what the hell', and took the shot and started dancing with Parker and the other drunk people that was around them. Cameron had to admit, this was the most fun she had in a while.

What seemes like an hour later, maby more, Cameron was totally drunk. Her and Parker was covered in sweat from all the dancing they have done. Everyone was leaving, since we all got school tomorrow. It was 10:45. Cameron had to get home. Thank God her parents was out tonight.

"I know you not finna drive home." Mark said

"We'll be fine, Mark." Cameron slurred, but turned around to see Parker wasn't next to her. She just shrugged.

"No you won't, come on I'll drive you."Mark said

Mark grabbed the keys from her and they got in her car. Mark was able to get where she lived out of her and made his way to her house. When he got there, he looked over to see that she was passed out. He shook her and told her that their here. When she didn't respond, Mark got out of the car and carried her to the front door. It took him a while to find the right key to unlock the door. When he found it, he carried her up stairs. He saw a door that had butterflies on it and assumed that it was her's. He entered the room and laid her on the bed. He sat her keys on her dresser left the room. He walked to the front door and opening it, locking the bottom lock, then closing it behind him. As soon as he stepped off the porch, he stopped in his tracks.

"Wait, how am I getting home?"he said out loud


	4. Chapter 4

Cameron came to school pissed. The first reason is that she got to school early, but later than she usually gets there, where she doesn't have time to herself. Another is that she had an headache from hell, her head felt like it was gonna fall off. She was still a little tired, she doesn't know what time she got home or how. She doesn't even know who brought her home, she just assumed it was Parker. Cameron flopped down in her seat, putting her head down on her desk.

"Looks likes someone has an hangover." Parker said with a smile on his face, althought he had one to, but was use to it. Cameron on the other hand , since it was her first one, she looked like shit. "Here, this should ease your headache." Parker said while handing her two Ibuprofens. Cameron took the two pills and quickly swallowed them dry.

"Why do you like partying so much if this is the results?" Cameron said with a groan. Her head was killing her, hopefully the pills would kick in.

"Because, I like to have as much fun that I can while I'm young before I get old. There are some fun stories I can tell my grandchildren." Parker said

"Yeah, stories you can tell your grandchildren, here's the time grandpa was passed out drunk in dog shit in the neighbors yard." Cameron teased laughing, picturing it in her head. "Ha Ha, so funny." Parker said.

"So, tell me, did you and Mark have a little fun last night."Parker said, grinning at the look on her face. "What are you talking about?" Cameron asked , not looking amused. 'Why would he ask me a question like that.' she asked herself.

"Well Mark brought you home, just wondering if you two did anything." Parker said. The look on Cameron face was priceless. "He brought me home?" Cameron asked. "Yeah, don't you remember?" Parker said. "No!" she replied and put her head down. She can't believe that he bought her home, 'what if he took advantage of me while I was unconscious?' She asked herself. Well she woke up in her clothes, maby they didn't do anything, but the guy was in her house, he could of stole something.

"You were pretty fucked up, but I don't think he did anything, Cam" Parker said seeing the worried look on her face. He doesn't think Mark is the type of guy that would take advantage of people. "Your probably right." Cameron said. "Wait, how did you get home?" Cameron asked. Parker's face turned red. "I went home with someone else." He simple stated and looked away. Cameron gasped. "Who?" She asked egarlly. The late bell then rung and Parker used that as an escape. "I'll tell you later." He said turning away, obviously, he didn't want her to know who he went home with, but this conversation wasn't over, Cameron was gonna find out, one way or another.

Everyone quicky came in the class, and to Cameron's suprise, so did Mark. He took the seat next to me and sat down. "Hello, Cameron." He said in a deep voice. She don't know why, but the way he said her name sent tingles down her spine. "Hey, Mark. Thanks for bringing me home." She replied

"No problem, I couldn't let my tutor drive home drunk now could I" He said. Cameron blushed a little. Mr. Harper walked in and did his same daily routine.

Through out the day, Cameron hangover wore off a little and she was able to get back on track. However today, people was talking to her more, she must have showed out at the party. One thing that was bothering her was that Parker still never told her who he left with. He kept avoiding the question or changing the subject.

The school day finally ended and it was time for Cameron to get to work. She loved working at Ted's, it wasn't even like work, more of like a second home, there was people that you love when they come visit, and there was people who you wanted to get the hell out of your house. Overall, it was a good place to work. Cameron let out a groan when she seen who was at the table she had to waiter. It was no other than Jaxson, his slut Victina and her friends Roseline and Jenna, A.K.A The Bitch Squad, and his Friend Ian. I slowly made my way to the table.

"Hello, are you ready to order?" Cameron asked trying to sound as polite as she can. Jaxson was the first to look at her. "Well hello Cameron, I didn't know you worked here, I would've came here more often." He said and was slapped on the shoulder by Victina. She then looked at me suspiciously and looked back at the menu. " I would like a chicken salad with some lemonade." Jenna said as Cameron wrote it down. " I wan't the same thing except I want some ice tea." Roseline said. Cameron took Jaxson and Ian's order, but was still waiting on Victina. " Yall don't have anything that isn't that greasy?" She said looking at the menu, smacking on her gum. Cameron inwardly sighed. "We have salad." Cameron said. "I don't want salad." she huffed out. Okay, now this bitch was starting to piss Cameron off, but she said nothing. "I'll just have a glass of water." she said. Cameron nobbed and walked off, smiling to herself, thinking if she should spit in her water.

Cameron gave the cook, Eddy, the order and went to sever another costumer. She saw a guy sitting at a booth by himself, to her suprise, It was Mark. He saw Cameron walk up and smiled."Well hello again." He said "Hello to you." Cameron said back. "You know, booths are only for three or more?" She joked. "I'm a bad boy like that." He said back and made Cameron giggle. "What wil it be?" She asked. "I would like the Hamburger combo with a large ." He said. "Okay, is that all?" Cameron asked and he nodded. "By the way, is next tuseday a good day for you to tutor me?" He asked. Oh yeah, Cameron forgot about tutoring. "Sure, I get off around six thirty, I'll be there at seven." She said and he nodded again. "Okay, I'll be back with your order." She said before walking off.

It was almost closing time and Mark was still here, Jaxon and his crew were long gone. Finally, Mark got up, putting some money on the table, and walking out. Cameron walked to his table to get the money and saw a hundred dollar bill. She also saw a note folded under it. She picked up the money and opened the note, "For gas money." it read and Cameron chuckled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was now Tuesday. Cameron just got off of work and was on her way to Mark's house. Hopefully, they can have a normal tutoring session this time. Cameron pulled up to the house, which was about five to ten minutes away from Ted's.

"Wow." Cameron said out loud.

Without a bunch of people in the yard, Cameron was able to actually see how nice the house was.

Cameron walked up the steps and rung the doorbell. She waited maybe twenty seconds before a tall dark haired man opened the door. He was approximately 6'4 with brown hair and brown eyes.

"May I help you young lady?" He asked with a sly smile.

"Oh, I'm here for Mark." Cameron said.

"Sorry no Mark here. You should go check the trailer park." He said.

Cameron was about to say something, but Mark pushed the man out the way.

"Sorry about that,come on in Cameron." Mark said while stepping aside to allow her to come in.

Cameron walked in and was surprised of how nice the house looked.

"Sorry, that's my idiot brother Mike." Mark said while pointing to him.

"Nice to meet you." Cameron said putting her hand out to Mike to shake.

"Nice to meet you to darlin." Mike said kissing her hand.

Cameron blushed.

"Cool it Mike, she's seventeen." Mark said. "Come on, Cameron, lets go to my room."

"I'm just joking with ya Mark. I know you don't want me flirting with ya girlfriend." Mike said

"She's not my girlfriend." Mark huffed and motioned Cameron to follow him to his room and closed the door behind them.

"You see what I go through?" Mark joked

They pulled out their textbooks and started their homework. Cameron basically had to reteach the whole lesson to Mark. She would tell him how to do something and he would forget within five minutes. She was really starting to get frustrated. Cameron started to wonder if this was such a good idea.

Almost an hour later they finished and started packing up.

"Well, I'll never be a teacher." Cameron said

"Sorry, I been so focused on basketball that I completely bailed on classwork." Mark explained

"Well we have a lot of work to do to get you back on track." She said

As soon as Cameron opened the door, a red and gray haired lady was standing in front of her.

"Mark, Who is this?" she asked not looking happy.

"This is my study buddy, Cameron. We just finished our homework." Mark explained

"Oh." The lady face quickly turned to a smile. "I'm Mrs. Calaway, Mark's mother." She said extending her hand. Cameron accepted.

"I'm Cameron." She said.

"I came up to tell Mark dinner is ready, would you like to join." Mrs. Calaway asked

'Um...Sure." Cameron said

They all walked downstairs.

"Cameron you don't have to if you don't want to. My family is a little weird." Mark said

"It's okay" she said.

They entered the dinning room where five men was siting in a chair. One had gray hair with green eye. One had Blonde hair blue eyes. Another had red hair blue eyes. Another had Brown hair green eyes. The other one was Mike.

"Hey Cameron!" Mike said when he seen her walk in.

"Who's Cameron?" The blonde asked

"Mark's girlfriend." Mike said

"She's not my girlfriend!" Mark yelled

"Mark stop yelling." Mrs. Calaway said. "And you hush up Micheal."

Cameron and Mark sat down while Mrs. Calaway went to make Cameron a plate.

"So, you Mark's girlfriend" The gray haired man asked.

Mark slammed his head on the table as Mike and the other guys laughed

"No sir, I'm his tutor." Cameron said

"Tutor?" The gray haired man said looking at Mark

"What do you need a tutor for Mark?" He said

"I was just behind because I was so focused on playoffs." Mark defended

"Mark, basketball isn't all you meed to focus on. You have to actually pass high school to play professionally. Academics is before athletics." He said

Mark nodded

'Here you go Cameron." Mrs. Calaway said while placing her plate in front of her.

"Let me introduce you to the family, this is my husband Frank." she said pointing to the gray haired man.

"This is Paul." She said while pointing to the blonde.

"And that's David."

"Tim" she said while pointing to the brown haired one.

"And Mike." she said

"We've met." Mike said

They all started eating.

"So how was you guys day?" Mrs. Calaway asked trying to start a conversation.

"It was okay, I had another date earlier." Paul said.

"How was it?" Mr. Calaway said

"It wasn't very nice. They whole time she barley talked to me. Only nodded really." Paul said with a frown. " I don't think I'll ever find the right woman."

"Don't say that Paul, I'm sure there is someone out there for you. You just have to keep looking" Mrs. Calaway said.

"I don't know mom, This is like his 11th date this month." David said. " Maybe he's meant to be forever alone."

"Thanks for boosting my confidence David." Paul said sarcastically

"Anytime." David said

"There is always someone for everybody. At first I didn't like your father. But all of the sudden he just swooped me off my feet. No one can make me feel how your father can make me." Mrs. Calaway said placing her hand on top of Mr. Calaway's

"That's right Sweetie." He said then leaned over to kiss her.

All the guys immediately started gagging as if they were about to vomit.

"Please, we're eating!" Mike said in disgust.

"That was so gross." Tim said.

They continued eating while having silly conversation. Cameron sort of liked them. She's the only child and never really had a close family that would crack jokes and play with each other. Her Parents always worked and went out. They hardly had any relationship other that them being her parents.

When dinner was over, Mark walked Cameron to the door.

"Alright, same time Thursday?" Mark asked

"Yeah. See you at school." Cameron said then walking to her car and heading home.

**A/N: I just made a poll for a upcoming story that i want to write. Would you rather me write about Taker and Sara or Michelle? Please answer in the comments or in the poll.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cameron was at school reading her book. She then saw Parker walk in dressed a little nicer that usual.

"What's the occasion?" Cameron asked

"What, I can't dress nice every once in a while" Parker said

"Cameron threw he hands in the air. "Sorry, just not used to seeing you like this." she said

Parker sat down next to her.

"Didn't you tutor Mark yesterday, how did that go?" He asked looking interested.

Cameron rolled her eyes.

"Nothing happened besides me tutoring him. I met his family, they invited me to dinner." She said

"Cool." Parker said turning to face the board.

Cameron looked confused.

"Cool? You have nothing else to say?" She asked

"It's just...cool." He repeated.

"Okay?" Cameron said

What's going on with him. First he come to school dressed up, then he's not talking as much as usual. Whatever it is, Cameron's not sure if she like it.

The bell rung and everyone went to their seats. About twenty minutes into class, Cameron noticed Mark wasn't here. She just shrugged. Maybe he had something important like a dentist appointment or something this morning.

* * *

"Shit, looks like we're not gonna make it to first period." Mark said pulling up and buttoning his pants .

"Who cares, unless you wanted to see your little ''tutor''." Jenna said while fixing her clothes

Jenna wasn't Mark's girlfriend, more like a fuck buddy. They would often come to the basketball locker room to fuck or anywhere else. That's all Mark wanted from her, a good old fashioned fucking...maybe throw a little blowjobs here and there, but nothing more. There were many time Jenna would run her mouth and tell everyone that they where together. He had to set that straight fast.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"I just don't want anyone stealing you from me." she said

"Whatever, I'm leaving." he said and left

* * *

Cameron and Parker were at Ted's doing their homework as usual. Parker looker at the clock on the wall and stood up.

"I have to go." Parker said while putting away his books.

"What, Why?" Cameron asked

"I have to be somewhere, I'll see you later." He said and leaving without giving her a chance to say anything else.

Almost as soon as Parker left, Jaxson came to sit in front of her.

"I thought that homo would never leave." He said

"Why are you bothering me?" Cameron asked looking very annoyed

"I just wanted to talk, I saw you at Mark's party last Thursday. I didn't know you were into that." He said

"Well there's a lot of things you don't know about me." She spat back.

"Why can you just let me hit?" He said

Cameron looked at him with the most appalled look she have ever given anyone. How fucking dare he ask her something like that. Cameron had to try really hard not to punch him square in the nose.

"Jaxson, leave me the fuck alone!" she said

"What are you gonna do, hit me." he said he said moving closer to her.

"I'm sure she said leave her alone." Mark said

Both of them turned to look at him. Cameron was so glad to see him. Jaxson on the other hand wasn't so thrilled.

"Listen real closely boy, I want you to stand up from that chair and walk right out that door. Do you understand me?" Mark said in a deep threatening voice.

Without saying a word, Jaxson got up and left the restaurant.

"Wow, If I only had your voice." Cameron joked

"Runs in the family." Mark said sitting in front of her

"Thanks for getting that creep away from me." she said

"No prob. Mark said with a smile. "Do he always mess with you?"

"Just about everyday."she said

When she said that Mark's face change to pure anger.

"Well, I'm gonna make sure that he's never gonna talk or even look at you again." he said

"Thanks. Hey, I didn't see you in class today." She said

"Oh, I had a doctors appointment." He lied

They sat and talked for a while longer. Cameron thought that Mark was very funny. He didn't seem like the guy she thought he was. He seem like a cool guy to hang with. Also, he's protecting her from Jaxson. Under that tough guy ,pot head look, he's actually a nice guy. He's starting to grow on her.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark awoke from his sleep from an unknown noise. He look at the clock on his dresser which said 2:48 a.m.

"What the hell?" he said out loud

Tap. The noise was coming from his window Mark got out of his bed only in his boxers to walk to the window

"Mark." someone whispered

"What do you want?" Mark asked looking out the window to see Landon and his other two friends Dominic and Shane

"Come on we're going out" Shane said

"What the fuck? No. Its almost 3 in the morning." Mark whispered

"Stop being such a pussy and come on, we got booze" Dominic said holding up his beer "And bring money."

Mark thought about it for a second and said what the hell.

"Hold on." Mark said quickly throwing on his clothes and shoes. Mark quietly open his door and creeped down the stairs out the front door.

"Hurry up and let's go" Mark said hopping into the front seat. Everybody ran to the car and quickly pulled off.

"Shit, you got to be so loud." Mark said "Where are we going?"

"We're hitting up the strip club." Landon said

"Strip club, how we going to get in?" Mark asked

"Shane's cousin is one of the bouncers, he said he'll let us and if we cut him 20 bucks each." Landon said

"Awesome." Mark said "I was promised beer."

Dominic handed him one along with a blunt.

"Beer, weed, and strippers! This might be the best day of my life." Mark said drinking the beer and taking a long puff from the blunt then passed it to Landon.

"Hell yeah,lets get this party started!" Shane yelled from the driver seat.

"Here we are." Shane said pulling into the strip club. They put up the weed and eagerly jumped out of the car to head to the front entrance of the place.

"Sam." Shane called out to a tall and built bald man

"Where's the money." he said

They all pulled out 20 dollars and gave it to him. Sam smiled

"Come on in boys." Sam said

The moment they step foot into the club, they were in complete awe. Never have they seen so many half naked woman in person. They stayed together going from stripper to stripper. As the night went on, they blown about 300 dollars altogether.

"This is so great." Mark said, throwing another 5.

"I love you so much Shane right now." Dominic said

"I love me to."Shane said

"I never seen you four here before." said a female voice from behind them. They all turned to the voice. It was a blonde stripper who looks to be in her late twenties

"That's because this is our first time coming here." Dominic said, letting his eyes roam the strippers body.

"You boys look a little too young to be here, but I won't tell." She said with a sly smile "How much cash you boys got on you?" She asked

They all started going there pockets and counted how much they all have in total.

"48 dollars." Shane said.

"How about this, for $48, I'll give one of you boys a lapdance." She said

Immediately Mark, Shane and Dominic started yelling "Pick me, pick me."

"How about you pretty boy." She say looking at Landon.

Landon look at his friends who are motivating him by giving him thumbs up and smiling.

"Come on now, I don't bite." she said pushing him into a chair. "Unless you want me to." she whispered in his ear. She then started to give him his lap and the guys was cheering him on. However, Landon wasn't looking too well. Infact he looked a little sick.

"What's wrong with him?" Dominic asked

"I don't know." Mark said

The stripper then straddled Landon's lap and put her breasts in his face. Landon face turned completely white and all of the sudden threw up all over her chest.

The stripper let out a high pitched scream and jumped off his lap.

"Oh my god!" Mark said.

"Get the hell out of here now!" The stripper yelled.

They quickly grab a sluggish Landon and left the strip club. When they made it to the car they erupted with laughter

"How did you puke?" Shane asked

"I must have drunk too much booze." Landon responded lazily.

They drove around smoking and drinking a while longer then drop Mark off back at his house. They said their goodbyes and drove off. Mark managed to creep back to his room without anyone hearing him. The moment he layed his head on the pillow, his alarm went off.

Time for school.


	8. Chapter 8

Surprisingly, Mark made it to school on time. When he walked in the classroom, the first person he saw was Cameron. She looked pretty today. She had her hair down with a headband in it. She had on a red top and some light blue jeans. Red is Mark's favorite color, and boy did it look good on her.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he walked to sit in the seat right behind Cameron.

"Your early" Cameron said, turning around in her seat to look at Mark.

"I can be a good student sometimes." He said in a deep voice.

Cameron chuckled.

"I highly doubt that. Everything about you spells trouble." Cameron said.

"Is that what people say behind my back?" He said pretending to look sad, causing Cameron to laugh again. Parker walked into class shocked at what he saw. It looks like they are starting to get into each other.

"Hey guy's." Parker said. Cameron waved.

"Hey...Parker, right?" Mark said.

"That's me." He said with a big grin

The bell rung and everybody came into class. The period went on as usual. Although Cameron had to keep waking Mark up.

* * *

The bell rung and everybody got up to leave.

"Bye guys" Cameron said to Mark and Parker and left to got to her other class.

When Parker walked in the hallway, Mark pulled him to the side.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Mark said.

"Sure."

"You and Cameron are pretty close, do you know if she's seeing someone or something?" Mark asked, not looking at Parker.

Parker snickered

"Why do you want to know?"

Mark rolled his eyes.

"Because, I just want to know before I try anything." Mark said

"Well, if you want to know everything about Cameron, I'm the right guy to come to. But, I can't go over everything here in the hallway." Parker said

"Fine, you take B lunch right, we can talk then." Mark said

"It's a date than." Parker said

"I wouldn't call it that." Mark said

"I gotta go, see you at lunch." He said walking to class

Mark hoped that she wasn't seeing anyone. He don't know why, but she have been on his mine lately. His sudden attraction to her was something he can't explain. Before they met, he seen her before, but wasn't interested. Now she's all he can think about. He could feel his jeans tightening in the front.

While Mark was walking to class, someone pulled his arm. He turned around to see it was Jenna.

"We're are you going big guy?" She said

Before he could say anything, the late bell rung.

"I was going to class." Mark said

"Since your not going anywhere, how about we fuck a little bit." She said, stepping closer to him.

She then surprised him buy grabbing his his crotch throught his jeans. Mark looked around and saw that the halls where nearly clear. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to the nearest bathroom. Not checking to see if anyone was in there, he kicked open the big stall and pushed her inside, quickly closing and locking the door behind them.

"Come on, let's hurry up before we get caught." Mark said quickly unbuttoning his pants.

"Mmm." She hummed as he pulled out his cock. "Your so hard for me, baby." She said reaching up to kiss him.

"Yeah, yeah. Turn around." He said, avoiding the kiss by turning her so that her back was to him. He lifted up her skirt and took off her panties. Without warning, he trusted into her. Her wettnes was enough lubrication for him to slide in easily.

"Oh god!" She said aloud.

"Shh." Mark said and started thrusting into her with short, quick thrusts to avoid making a slapping noise. Jenna's moans were starting to get loud.

"Fuck me harder, Mark." She said.

He felt that he was close, so he went harder. Jenna moans were so load that Mark had to cover her mouth.

"I'm gonna cum!" She muffled through his hand. With a few more pumps, she came with Mark following behind her. They stood there to catch their breaths for a while. Mark pulled himself out of Jenna and tucked himself back in his pants. Before she could even turn a round, Mark was already gone.

Mark mentally slapped himself. He knew that he had to stop seeing Jenna if he wants a relationship with Cameron. But he just couldn't turn down pussy.

"I need to get my shit together." Mark said to himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Mark sat at an empty lunch table in the cafeteria, scanning the room impatiently in hopes to find Parker. Lunch started twenty minutes ago and, yet Parker was nowhere to be found. Mark eyes finally landed on Parker in the doorway, entering the lunchroom. Parker saw Mark's eyes staring at him with a look of urgency. Parker smirked, with lunch bag just in hand, he calmly made his way to Mark's table and sat across from him. They looked at each other in silence for a moment before Parker broke eye contact and pulled a sandwich out of his lunch bag and took a bite. The looked on Mark's face almost made Parker choke on his food. Parker put down his sandwich and held his hands up as if surrendering.

"Okay, okay, I'll talk." Parker said. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything helpful really, am I her type, things like that." Mark said

"Well to be honest, I don't really know what her type is. In all the years I've known her,she's never had a boyfriend or showed any interest in having one. However, I think party animals, like yourself, is at the bottom of the list." Parker said taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh, is she... you know?" Mark said giving Parker a look. Parker understood where he was going.

"Oh no, no, no. I doubt that she's gay. She don't seem interested in a boyfriend because she's to focus on her school work." Parker clarified.

"Okay well tell me more about her." Mark said

"Well." Parker started. "She's obviously a book worm, her favorite color is purple, she loves cartoons, she loves wrestling for some reason, she likes her personal space, and she's also a only child, so she's self dependent. If you take her out to dinner, be prepared for a battle over the check." Parker explained. Buts that's just a few things.

"Interesting, tell me more." Mark said

"Hum, I don't know. I feel like I'm cheating." Parker said

"What do you mean?" Mark asked

"If you want to know more about her then just ask her yourself." Parker replied

The lunch bell rung and the students around the two got out of their seats and make their way to their next class.

" Look, Mark." Parker said seriously. " I know your interested in Cameron, but she's also my best friend. I don't want her running crying to me cause you broke her heart. I need to know if your serious about this or your just trying to get her in your bed."

Parker liked Mark, but if he turns out to be like those jerks like Jaxson, then he may have to reconsider.

Mark stood up from his seat and looked Parker straight in the eyes.

"Parker I would never do anything to hurt you or Cameron. Over the last week, Cameron has been on my mind all day everyday, I don't know about commitment, but I never felt the way about anyone the way I feel about her so quickly." Mark admitted

Parker nodded, yet he wasn't fully convinced.

"Good speech Mark." Parker joked. "Okay, you have my blessings for now, but I promise you, if something happens, I won't hesitate to put a cap in your ass." Parker said then walked away.

* * *

After school, Mark saw Parker and Cameron in the school parking lot walking to her car.

"Hey, wait up." Mark yelled to get their attention.

They both stopped walking so Mark could catch up with them.

"Hey guys ." Mark said walking between the two.

"Hey, Mark" Cameron said looking up at Mark while the three slowly walked to Cameron's car.

"Nice to see you Mark, I haven't seen you in a while." Parker said sarcastically.

Ignoring Parker's comment, Mark looked to Cameron.

"I wanted to let you know that you won't be able to tutor me tonight, I have a basketball game." Mark said

"Oh, well thank you for letting me know." Cameron said

"Where is the game?" Parker asked

"It at home." Mark said

"It's at your house?" Parker asked

Cameron looked at Parker like he was stupid

"No, at our school." Mark said

"Jeez Parker, I may not know that much about sports, but at lest I know the basics." Cameron said

Parker rolled his eyes "I was joking." He said

The three finally reached Cameron's car.

"Alright, I'll see you guys later." Mark said

"Bye." Cameron said while Parker waved

Mark walked back to the school to go to practice.

Parker and Cameron got in the car and made their way to Ted's.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Parker asked Cameron from the passenger seat.

"Probably just relax at home, I don't have to work today." She replied

"Well, you want to go to Mark's game tonight? I mean you have nothing else to do. I'm sure he'll like the support." Parker said

"I don't know, we don't even know when it starts." She replied

"At 7." Parker answered

Cameron looked at Parker.

"How do you know?" She asked

Parker hesitated for a split second.

"I heard it on the announcements." He said

She gave him a suspicious look from the corner of her eye

"Were you planning on going?" She asked

"Yeah, just wanted to get out of the house." He replied "Do you want to come with me?"

She thought about for a few seconds " Why not." She said

" Yay, I'm starting to like this new Cameron." Parker said smiling at her

Cameron shook her head.

They pulled into the parking lot of Ted's.

**A/n : Sorry for not updating in a while, I really want to finish this story I have a lot of ideas, but I'm a bit lazy ;). But for you guys, I will push to update more frequently.**


	10. Chapter 10

Cameron pulled up in front of Parker's house. When she didn't see him standing outside, she huffed and honked the car horn twice to let him know that she was outside. It was 6: 52. They were running late. Even though it was just a basketball game, Cameron did not like being late. What felt like an eternity later. Parker walked out of his house with a nice icy white t shirt, some tight looking dark blue jeans and some white sneakers. When he saw Cameron he walked in front of her car and started poseing.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled to Parker.

When he didn't stop, she honked the horn again.

She laughed when he jumped and scurried to the passenger seat.

"I look good, don't I?" Parker said posing again.

Cameron laughed, then coughed when she inhaled his strong cologne.

"Too much?" He asked

"Just a little." She answered. She looked down at her watch.

"It's 6:58, we're gonna be late." Cameron said.

"It's a basketball game, who cares if we're late. Not like we're going to a funeral or nothing." Parker said

"I know, but you know how I feel about being late, Parker." She said

"I'm sorry Cam, but beauty takes time." He said pointing to his face.

When Parker and Cameron made it to the gym, the parking lot was packed they lucky found an empty spot towards the middle of the lot instead of having to park all the way in the back. They got inside the gym and it was completely packed. On both sides of the bleachers, there were a section of students standing up and the rest sitting down. The game didn't start yet, both teams were still warming up. Parker and Cameron walked to the side of the bleachers that wore their school colors. They walked pass the rowdy section of mostly boys wear red and white shirts and holding up sigh with the player numbers on them, standing on the bleachers. They looked for a spot to seat at until Cameron heard someone call her name. She looked behind her and saw one of Mark's brother, Paul, standing behind them with 2 nachos in his hands.

"Hey, Cameron right? You remember me, Mark's brother." Paul said

"I remember you. Nice to see you again." Cameron said politely."Paul this is my friend, Parker." She said pointing to Parker.

"Nice to meet you, Parker. I'll extend my hand to ya, but they're full at the moment." Paul joked holding up the nachos in his hands.

"Its cool, nice to meet you too." Parker said

"Did you guys just get here?" Paul asked

"Yeah, we were looking for a place to sit." Cameron said

"Well, you guys can sit with us if ya like. There over there." Paul said nodding his head towards Mark's other brothers and parents. "Come on." He said leading the way up to the group.

"Look who I ran into." He said once they reached his family members.

"Cameron." Mark's mom said. She then got up to hug her. "Nice to see ya again, darlin'." She said

"Frank, you remember Cameron." She said

"Who?" Mark's Dad said

"Cameron, the girl that we had dinner and was helping Mark with is school work the other night." She said

He looked at Cameron for a second.

"Oh." He said finally remembering her. "Howdy." He said looking back at the teams warming up.

The buzzer went off, signaling that the game was about to start. Mark's other brothers said hey to Cameron.

"Come sit down, the game is about to start." Mrs. Calaway said to Cameron.

"This is my friend, Parker." Cameron said

Parker extended his hand to her and she accepted.

"Hello, I'm Mark's mother, Mrs. Calaway." She said while shaking his hand. They all sat down on the bleachers. They started cheering when Mark and another boy from the other team walk in the circle in the middle of the court, preparing for jump ball. It was obvious that Mark was going to win since he was about four inches taller that the other player. The referee through the ball up and Mark jump and swatted the ball behind him to his teammate.

The game was a complete blow out, finale score being 78 to 36. Cameron was keeping up with Mark points, but lost count after 19. He was shoot three's after three's and a few lay ups. The crowd was getting so hype after Mark and his teammate did one play where his teammate through the ball of the backboard and Mark caught it and dunked.

Cameron had to admit, this was fun watching everybody jumping up and down cheering for Mark and his team. Parker was having a lot of fun too. He got really excited after one boy shoot a long range three pointer and made it.

After the game was over, the crowd left the bleachers to go home. Mark's family was still seated in the bleachers waiting for Mark to get dressed.

"That was fun." Parker said looking down at his watch. "And it's only 8:23."

" Yeah, it was." Cameron agreed.

" Are you to gonna wait for Mark to come out?" Mrs. Calaway asked

"I guess we can." Cameron said

"Their cheerleaders suck, we couldn't even hear them. David said.

"Yeah, we were better cheerleaders than them." Mike said

"Its because the girls aren't the of people." Parker said

"What do you mean?" Mike said

"Well, to be honest,heir all kinds of bitches. They give me and Cam a hard time sometimes." Parker said.

"Well, if there giving y'all a hard time again. Me and Dave will put on a wig and beat they ass." Mike said.

They all laughed.

Mark and the rest of the team walked out of their lockeroom. Mark looked up into the stands and saw his family waiting for him. What he wasn't expecting is to see Cameron there also. When they saw him, they got up and walked down the bleachers toward Mark.

"Good game, Mark." Mr. Calaway said.

"Thanks." He said to his father. He looked at Cameron. "I didn't know you where coming." He said to her.

"I wasn't planning on at first, but Parker..." She went to point to Parker, but he was not next to her. She looked over the gym to try to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. "What in the world, he was just right here." Cameron said

"I think I saw him leave." Tim said

" Why would he leave, I'm his ride home?" Cameron asked

Tim shrugged

"It's getting late, we need to go head on home, we got some food at home for us Mark." said. "Mark, why don't you walk Cameron to her car since her friend left. We'll be in the car. Nice seeing you again Cameron" She said. Cameron and Mark's family said goodbye.

"You want me to walk you to your car?" Mark asked when his family left.

Cameron didn't really know what to say. This will be the second time today he walked her to her car. But Cameron could help but think how romantic that is to her. She liked Mark, in a sense, but was really ready for him to be a romantic interest. She wasn't even sure if he was considered a friend.

" You don't really have to, I parked pretty close and I'm sure your ready to home and eat." Cameron said lightly

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow." Mark said, secretly wondering why she did let him walk her to her car anyway. He was starting to wonder if she was even interested in him. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Cameron spoke up.

"Okay, bye." She said and walked off

Mark waved and stood there.

"Well that was awkward." Mike said, walking up to Mark who was spying on Cameron and his brother.

"How long have you been listening." Mark asked

"Long enough to feel the awkwardness." Mike said "Do you need to take How to get a girlfriend 101?" Mike joked

"Shut up, I had plenty of girlfriends." Mark said

"What's so special about this one?" Mike asked. Mark pause.

"Come on, let's go home." Mark said walking out of the gym with Mike not that behind.


End file.
